


Those Girls

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so in this story the main character is Lucifer’s other vessel, Sam and Dean’s half-sister. And instead of Sam going to the pit, Kristal did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy

I sighed as Sam and Dean fought over who got to take a shower first. We had been on a hunt and now were covered in mud and vampire blood. “Rock paper scissors!” Dean said as we pulled up to our motel. I just shook my head at them. “Aww is someone irritated with big brothers?” Lucifer said laughing. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. “I’ll be in my room.” I mumbled shutting the door. 

I sighed plopping down on my bed. I was wearing a tank top and shorts. Sam walked into my room. “So how are you doing?” Sam asked. “No hallucinations.” I said smiling. “Oh you liar, you hurt me.” Lucifer said from the bed. “You know when we ask you if you’re alright were not trying to see if your insane were just trying to ask if you’re alright, or at least I am.” Sam said frowning at me. “I shrugged. I nodded and he left.

I sat in my room for the next few hours reading book’s and listening to music. Ignoring Lucifer whining about me never paying attention to me. I walked out of the room and grabbed a soda from the machine. My phone vibrated in my pocket. 

“Kris.” My best friend whispered into the phone.  
“Yeah Emma?” I asked.   
“Come pick me up, he-he got drunk and he hit me.” She said then started crying.   
“I’ll be there as fast as I can, be ready.” I said then hung up. 

I pulled my shoes on and went the boy’s room. I scribbled down a note that I’d be back in a while and grabbed the keys. I got in the car while Lucifer followed sitting in the back. “Where are we going Kristal?” He asked. I turned the car on and sped down the road.  
I pulled up to the house to see him In Emma’s face. I got out of the car and stormed up at him punching him right in the face. I heard his nose make a satisfying cracking noise and smiled. I grabbed Emma’s bag and headed to the car. “You stupid whore!” He yelled. I threw Emma’s bag in the car and got in. 

“You okay?” I asked her. She nodded holding her bruised arm. “Are you, your knuckles are bleeding.” She said. I laughed. “I am so far from okay anymore, it’s fucking hilarious.” I answered pulling into a Dairy Queen. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “Well let’s see, I get no sleep because of memories from the pit, speaking of the pit I keep hallucinating the devil even though I’m not even sure he’s a hallucination and my brothers keep treating me like I’m a glass plate halfway off the table.” I ranted walking up to the counter. We both ordered our food and sat at a table. 

“So you’re hallucinating him?” She asked. I nodded staring at him. “Well listen here hallucination of the devil himself. You better not be saying mean things.” She said and took a bite of her burger. I laughed. “Well I can’t, she ignores me. “ He said crossing his arms. I laughed harder almost spitting out my drink. “Did he reply?” Emma asked. I nodded. “Then he is most likely not a hallucination, he’s probably using something like an astral projection to get to you from the cage.” She said staring at me. “Well she isn’t wrong.” Lucifer said. “He agreed with you.” I said staring at her. 

“So why are you tormenting my girl?” She asked him. He stayed quiet then disappeared. “He disappeared.” I said looking at where he had been sitting than back to her. She shrugged and took another bite of her food. “Don’t ask me.” She said.


	2. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmas dress  
> http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Girls/Dresses/Royal+Bones+By+Tripp+Black+Moto+Dress-10257623.jsp
> 
> Kris's dress  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/204487260/pentagram-dress-goth-dress-gothic-dress?ref=shop_home_active_7

I pulled into the motel to see Sam and Dean on the phone talking to someone. As soon as they saw me pull up they came running over. I mentally groaned, Dean was probably going to lecture me on several things. I got out of the car and grabbed Emma’s bag. 

“Where the hell did you go?!?” Dean asked yelling. “To pick someone up, come on Emma!” I answered then yelled. Emma got out of the car and walked over to me. “So these are the famous Winchesters.” She said smiling. “Who is she?” Sam asked. “She has been my best friend since like preschool, she was my hunt buddy before you guys came, and she is staying with us.” I answered. “Emma Sam, Sam Emma, Dean Emma, Emma Dean, Lucifer Emma-” I stopped freezing in place. I looked at him and Emma did too. “Well Lucifer sure is hot.” Emma said. The boys turned and looked at the devil. I was frozen, how did they all see him? 

“Father forgave me after realizing I cared for a human, he let me and Michael out.” As if on cue Michael appeared. “Thank you Kris for getting us out.” Michael said. I stared at him confused then shook my head. “Whatever, I don’t want to know.” I said shaking my head. 

“Hey runt.” I turned around to see Phillip. “Phillip!” I screamed and ran up to him. He grabbed me and spun me around. “Hey girl, we’ve missed you.” Phillip said laughing. “Emma!” He yelled as she ran over to us. He kissed her cheek and winked. “So are these all your half-brothers?” He asked confused. “No, only Sam and Dean.” I said pointing them out. “The other two are their friends.” I said. “Hey wanna meet up at the bar later?” He asked. I shrugged. “That’s fine with me.” I said. “In an hour and half.” He said. I smiled and nodded. 

I plopped down on the couch to see the all the boy’s staring at me. “What?” I asked. “Who was that?” Dean asked. “Phillip we went to school together.” I answered. “You both do realize this is our home town.” Emma said. “Oh.” They all said. “I’m going to get ready, all four of you get out.” I ordered. 

After a shower and drying off I started getting ready. I pulled on a pair of purple tights and purple tank top. I slipped my black dress on, it had a pentagram on the back. (Link in notes) I put on some purple eye shadow and a little eyeliner. I straightened my hair and put a purple bow in my hair. I pulled on my knee high boots and left the bathroom. 

Emma was wearing a black knee high dress that kind of looked like a jacket. (Link also in Notes) The boys were basically dressed in their usual. “Oh wait, I forgot something.”” Emma said as we walked to the car and ran back inside. A minute later she came out with a small box that was wrapped in lace along with another larger box. “Happy birthday.” She said smiling. I smiled and hugged her. “It’s your birthday?” Dean asked. Emma laughed at them. 

I tore the smaller box open and opened the box. In it was a necklace. The chain was black and had a purple gem in it. It was so pretty. Next to it was a ring that looked pretty similar. I put it in my ringer and it fit perfectly. “Look she proposed!” I giggled pointing at the ring. Emma busted out laughing. I grabbed the matching bracelet and put it on. “I love them.” I said before she shoved the other box in my face. I tore it open and there was a purple stuffed panda. I squealed and hugged it. “It’s so soft and cuddly I love it so much!” I squealed hugging it. 

We walked into the bar just to have people shoot confetti at me and yell happy birthday. Making me scream and jump back, knocking everyone behind me over. “Jesus Kris, what made you so jumping?” Jason asked helping me up. “Oh I don’t know, maybe all the monsters I hunt.” I said sarcastically. “Yell at Emma, as soon as she found out you were in town she set it up.” Scarlet said from the bar. 

I laughed as I danced around with my friends. “You still got them moves!” Scarlet yelled over the music. I nodded and laughed. The music suddenly turned off and a tiara was placed on my head as Jack and Jake lifted me up putting me on the bar table. “Welcome back!” Everyone yelled then went on to singing happy birthday. I laughed and shook my head at them. 

“Here you go Hun.” Scarlet said handing me a small box and a shot of Jack Daniels. I took the shot and opened the box. In it was my ID and a license. I jumped behind the bar table and hugged her. “I personally went and got it made, and yes it’s real.” She said. I hugged her tightly. “This is so awesome!” I yelled jumping back over the table. I ran over to Emma showing her my Id and new license. 

I spun around and bumped into Lucifer who was holding a box. “I asked Sam and Dean what to get you.” He said. I opened the box to see a pair of new black combat boots. I smiled at him. “Thank you very much.” I said placing them on the table behind me. “Hey everyone!” Scarlet yelled. “How about some birthday shots?!” She yelled asking as Emma and Phillip came out with trays of shots. I was about to take one when scarlet gave me a glass of wine. “It’s mixed with Vodka.” She said. 

I watched Emma start to dance with Dean. Making him slow dance with her. I laughed at the sight of people slow dancing in a bar. “Why aren't you dancing?” Michael asked. I shrugged. “I don’t like slow dancing, it makes me uncomfortable.” I answered taking a sip out of the wine glass. “How old are you?” He asked. “Eighteen as of today.” I answered smiling.

Emma came over to us and jumped on the stage. She grabbed a microphone from Scarlet. “Alright everyone, how about some karaoke!” She yelled. A lot of people cheered. “Because it is her birthday Kris will start us off!” She yelled and lowered her hand. I climbed onto the counter and smiled. I told her what song to play as I awkwardly stood on the table. 

“You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached, We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back, I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch! She says she's cool with it, she's down with it, There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way She's so cool with it, she's down with it, There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!

It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex, We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other! We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends, I won't get in your face when you're making other plans, If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend, My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way She's so cool with it, she's down with it There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way! It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other! he's so cool with it, she's down with it There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way She's so cool with it, she's down with it There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way! It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other! Everybody wants a lover like that Fire under the covers, crazy for each other everybody wants a lover like that Fire under the covers, crazy for each other!”

I laughed as I finished drinking and jumped down and handed the microphone to someone randomly. I twirled around and laughed at both of my brothers faces. “This is the weirdest birthday party!” Sam yelled over the voice of whoever was singing. “It’s what we call the hunter’s birthday!” Emma yelled. “Almost everyone in this room is a hunter, if not they know about it.” I yelled. Something hit the back of my head and everyone stopped talking. I turned and saw Mika standing on the stage. “That was meant for Emma!” She yelled. I handed it to Emma and watched her run up to the stage.

 

“Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of, Enchantment, Come Little Children, The Time's Come To Play, Here In My Garden, Of Magic, Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way, Through All The Pain And, The Sorrows, Weep Not Poor Children, For Life Is This Way, Murdering Beauty, And Passion, Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way, Too Weary Of Life And, Deceptions, Rest Now My Children, For Soon We'll Awake, into The Calm And, The Quiet, Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of, Enchantment, Come Little Children, The Time's Come To Play, Here In My Garden, Of Shadow.”

 

The rest of the night basically went the same. People Singing dancing and drinking. I has drank at least four glasses of Wine and vodka mix, along with maybe ten shots. Emma drank twice as much as I did though and was singing on stage again with dean who was also drunk as hell. We all eventually had to go back to the motel and Mika, being the owner, drove us back.


	3. Pillow fights and Dates

I woke up to a pounding headache and smelling like a bar. I walked to the bathroom, every step making my head hurt more and looked at myself. I had a smear of black and purple on my cheeks from make-up. I walked out to see Emma and Dean all cuddled up together. I pulled my bag up and grabbed a random shirt and some leggings then went and took a shower. 

I stretched my arms above me as the pain killer kicked in. I plugged my phone into the speaker and started blaring Carry on my wayward son. The both woke up groaning about headaches. I poured four pain killers into my hand and put two in each of their hands and handed them the soda. Sam walked in laughing at us. “Why aren’t you miserable?” Emma asked. “Because he barely drank.” I answered. “I wonder how god’s gifts are doing, they drank more than any of us.” Emma mumbled. I laughed at gods gifts. 

“Hello.” I turned around to see the two Angels and started laughing again, thinking of ‘god’s gifts’. “Is she alright?” Michael asked. I held my sides still laughing. Suddenly a pillow hit me in the face. I looked up to see Emma now laughing and Dean staring at me. I grabbed the pillow throwing it right back at him. Thus starting a pillow fight.   
I ran to the bed grabbing a pillow and slammed it in Dean’s face as Emma and Sam Joined. The two angel’s watching us in confusion. I threw a pillow to each of them before slamming mine against Emma’s face. I got hit in the face by Michael who had decided to join the fun. I laughed and hit him twice as hard with the pillow. I swung the pillow around knocking Dean down. I laughed and not a second later was tackled by Emma. I pushed her off of me and slammed the pillow in her face. A pillow flew over our heads and hit Lucifer. He picked the pillow up and threw it back hitting Dean. Then it was a full blown battle of who could last the longest without getting tired.  
I laughed jumping on the bed. I even outlasted the angels. “I am the queen!” I yelled. “Of hell.” Emma said throwing her water bottle at me. “That makes all of you my bitches!” I yelled catching her bottle taking a drink. “Would that make her Crowley’s?” Sam asked laughing. I choked on my water, spitting it out all over my bed. “You little nasty.” I said throwing the bottle at him, it hit him right in the head. “Why would she rule hell? She’s too nice.” Michael asked. Emma busted out laughing along with Sam and Dean. My phone vibrated in my pocket playing we are the champions. 

“Candies stripper joint this is Candy, how may I help you?” I said into the phone. Everyone but the angel’s laughed.   
“Uhm, I think I have the wrong number.” Mika said.   
“Nah I’m just messing with you. It’s Kris.” I said laughing.  
“Oh, rude. The carnival is in the city, thought I’d tell you since you love them.” She said before hanging up.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed Emma’s arm. “The carnival is in town the city over can we please, please go?” I asked jumping up and down like a child. “Hell yes!” She yelled. “Just let me take a shower.” She said grabbing clothes and running into the bathroom. “Who wants to come?” I asked. “I’m going to go look for Jobs.” Sam said leaving the room. I turned to the Angel’s and Michael shook his head. “I have to check in with the angel’s.” He said and disappeared. Then you both are coming.” Emma said popping her head out of the door with conditioner all over.

I skipped around trying to decide what to ride first. “Let’s go on the tornado no wait the hammer thing!” Emma said excited. We all walked over to the Hammer thing and waited in line. We were soon buckled in and I bounced in my seat with Lucifer next to me. “Why are you so excited?” He asked. “Adrenaline.” Emma said as it started moving. It moved back and forth until we were upside down. I screamed holding on to the seatbelt thing. It swung around almost going upside down again.   
We went on multiple rides, hearing both Dean and Lucifer scream every now and then. We were now on the Ferris wheel laughing. “No but you both scream like little girls.” Emma said laughing. I shook laughing so hard I couldn’t breathe. “Let’s go and get Ice cream!” Emma said while rocking the cart thing we were in. “Aww but it’s so fun here.” I said pretending to pout. She laughed and shook her head at me. “But ice cream and pie!” She said. “Pie.” Dean said smiling. I laughed as we got off the cart. “You and your pie.” I said shaking my head.

I skipped into the little place and walked up to the counter. “We need three pies, vanilla ice cream on top, and four jumbo sundaes.” I said handing her the twenty. She smiled and handed me my change. “I haven’t seen you two girls here in a while.” She said while getting our orders. “How’s the hunt for your father?” She asked. “Well I guess it ended when I found his sons. He died a couple years ago.” I answered. “Oh, sorry to hear that, here are your sundaes and pies.” She said handing me the two trays of food. 

I sat down next to Lucifer and handed everyone their pies. “You aren’t eating pie?” Lucifer asked. “Pie is gross.” I said taking a bite of my sundae. “Oh my god.” Emma said suddenly realizing something. “What?” The boys and I ask. “We basically double dated.” She said and I laughed at her. “Really now? I don’t remember being asked on a date.” I said. “Well I’m considering it a date.” She said crossing her arms, pouting. “So am I.” Dean and Lucifer said at the same time. “Still not counting it.” I said getting up. Lucifer grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap making me yelp. “Why not?” He asked. “Oooo Lucy has the hots for someone.” Emma laughed. I rolled my eyes and pried his arms off of me.


	4. Cursed lives and slightly broken hearts

I smiled as I sped to the motel. “I swear to god I’m never letting you drive again.” Dean said holding on to his seat belt for dear life. “Just shut up and enjoy the ride.” I said pressing the gas down. A man suddenly appeared in the road. I swerved around him almost doing a three sixty. “That was fun.” I said smiling. “He’s a demon Kris.” Emma said frowning. I smiled grabbing the blade from underneath the car, locking it and going up to him. “Sorry about that, date night.” I said smiling and giggling. He frowned and went to punch me, I blocked with my arm and swung the blade at him. He dodged with his arm and shoved me back with a scream of pain. 

I ran back at him swinging, he grabbed my wrist and threw the knife. Within second both Emma and Lucifer were out of the car. “Now Emma!” I yelled kicking his feet out from under him and taking a few steps back. She raised her hand and his body was engulfed in flames. Emma started to sway and I ran over to her catching her as she fell. “Son of a bitch.” I mumbled shaking my head. Dean was standing by the car. 

 

“She’s not human?” Dean asked. While I put her in the car. “It’s a long story, just shut up and drive.” I said while staring at her face in my lap. Oka, she said if she faints from power use to uhm to use blood on blood contact in the shape of a star. I think. I picked the blade up. “What are you doing?” Dean asked as I carved the star in my hand. “What the hell!” He yelled. I drew a star in her hand holding her hand tightly. I felt tears stream down my cheeks from the pain and panic. She wasn’t breathing. She suddenly sat up taking a deep breath. She looked around and let out a shaky breath. 

 

“I swear to mother fucking god, do that again and I’ll kill you.” I said shaking my head. “Now that she’s awake, mind telling me what the FUCK is going on!” Dean yelled making us both flinch. “Witches curse.” Emma mumbled. “So my sister has Satan after her heart, after he tortured her in the cage, and a cursed girl as her best friend.” He pulled over on the side of the road. “I want you both out of my car!” He yelled. I glared at him as Lucifer got out. I crawled out after her holding the demon blade. I stabbed in the cars tire. “Fuck you asshole. Have fun walking home.” I said looking at Emma. “Or I can take us.” Lucifer said offering a hand to us. We both took it and I flipped Dean off. 

 

“If you’re not human what are you?” Lucifer asked. “I’m cursed, the curse is being half demon.” Emma said looking down. “The one who cursed me said the way to break the curse was to get someone to accept me, when that happened she cursed both of us with the same curse.” She said sighing. “Accept Kris is cursed with angel’s blood.” She mumbled pulling her knees up. I sighed and hugged her. “So neither of you are technically human?” Lucifer asked. “How many times are you going to ask?” I asked. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “It’s alright.” Emma said tears streaming down her face. I sighed and pulled her close. I stroked her hair leaning against her shoulder. 

 

“I wonder if he hates me.” She mumbled quietly. “Dean?” I asked. She nodded. “I don’t know, he’s just a pissy little girl.” I said trying to get her laugh. “Maybe his name should be Dianna.” Lucifer said trying to get her to laugh. We both looked at him and laughed a little. “Kris.” She said turning to me. “I like him, like a lot.” She said looking down. “He likes you.” Lucifer said. We both looked at him. “I heard him and Sam talking about it.” He explained. Emma smiled and jumped at Lucifer hugging him. “Thank you so much.” She said and let go of him.


	5. Sweet child

The next day I woke up with a headache and my stomach feeling like I had been stabbed. Dean was in the room yelling about keeping secrets. About Lucifer, about being cursed, about my best friend being cursed. About every little thing. I just stared at him before running to the bathroom to throw up. Emma stood behind me holding my hair out of my face and rubbing my back. 

“Are you sick?” Dean asked from the doorway. “What’s it look like?” Emma yelled irritated at him. “Well I don’t know it might be a whole curse thing!” He yelled storming out of the room. I stood up and wiped my mouth. “Go after him.” I mumbled. “I can’t leave you alone you’re sick.” She said. “I will puke on you.” I threatened. She sighed and got up. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.” She said before leaving the room. You heard wings fluttering behind you and turned to see Lucifer. 

Are you okay?” He asked. “Do I look okay?” I mumbled irritated. “Do you need anything?” He asked. I shook my head and went to throw up again but nothing came out. I pulled myself up and brushed my teeth. As soon as I was done Lucifer snapped his fingers. The crappy motel beds were now huge comfy looking beds. He lifted me up like a princess and carried me to the bed. He crawled in with me and wrapped his arms around me. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. “Do you not want to cuddle?” He asked getting up. I pulled him down and put my head on his chest. “No I like it, just didn’t really expect you to be the type to cuddle.” I said. He brought his hand up and started to stroke my hair. “Is there anything else you want? Anything?” He asked. “Music.” I whispered getting tired. He snapped his fingers and Lindsey Sterling started to play. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. “Can I ask you something?” He asked. I shrugged. “Why don’t you hate me? I tortured you, you have problems sleeping because of me, and I made your life worse. So why don’t you hate me?” He asked. I shrugged. “Please say something.” He whispered. “I don’t really hate people, I’d prefer to focus all my hate on demons and things that kill innocent people.” I mumbled. “I don’t forgive you for what you did, but I don’t hate you either.” I mumbled. “How can I make you forgive me?” He asked. I shrugged. Closing my eyes drifting off.

I woke up to Sam and Emma standing over me. “What?” I mumbled. “Take some medicine.” Sam said handing me water and some pills. I shook my head burying it into Lucifer’s chest. “Do we always have to do this when you’re sick, force feed you medication?” Emma asked. She sighed. “Someone grab her arms.” Emma muttered. I jumped off of the bed and ran to the door when two arms wrapped around me. “I’m perfectly fine I don’t need stupid ass medicine.” I yelled trying to get out of Sam’s arms. “Why are you so difficult?” Emma asked. “Cause that medicine tastes like shit!” I yelled before Emma tried pouring the medication in my mouth, spilling it all over me. “Just take the damn medicine!” Emma yelled plugging my nose. After a minute I gasped for air and she shoved the bottle in my mouth making me drink some. I spit almost half of it out abut still ended up drinking some. 

Sam let me go as I coughed half choking. I frowned glaring at Emma. “Hey, it’s better than puking.” She said putting her hands up. I turned around and threw myself on the bed. “Stop acting so childish.” Emma mumbled. I rolled my eyes and cuddled my stuffed panda. “Why is she so mad?” Lucifer asked. “Because liquid medicine is nasty.” I mumbled. “Hey what’s taking so long?” Dean asked. “She put up a fight and spilt it all over herself.” Emma said. Dean chuckled then it was silent again. 

I felt the bed sink bed sink beside me and got pulled into Lucifer’s chest. He started stroking my hair again but I got up. “What’s wrong?” He asked. “I have medicine all over me, I need a shower.” I mumbled walking into the bathroom. I showered and pulled on shorts and a tank top.

I walked into the room and was shoved against the door. Lucifer stared at me staring into my eyes. His electric blue eyes, they were mesmerizing. “I wanna kiss you.” He whispered. “Okay.” I mumbled. He softly pressed his lips against mine. His hands gripping my hips and pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke the kiss pressing his forehead to mine. “I like you.” He whispered. “I don’t expect you to say it back.” He whispered. “I like you.” I whispered smiling at him. He suddenly picked me up and put me on the bed and pulled me close to him. 

“We have brought food.” Dean announced walking in. He had two sacks of food and placed them on the table. “I got you soup.” He said tossing me a can. “I got you a burger.” Emma said tossing me a wrapped up burger. I rolled my eyes at both of them. “I’m not hungry, and I hate soup.” I said. “Well you got to eat something.” Dean said taking a bite of his burger. “Or nah.” I said putting the food on the table. “I’m gonna go get some air.” I said grabbing my jacket. Then I saw the hickeys on Emma’s neck. I walked over to Dean and plopped down in front of him. “So, did you hit her or kiss her?” I asked knowing very well he didn’t hit her. He choked on his burger. “What?” He asked. “The bruises, Emma’s neck.” I said and he blushed. I laughed getting up staring at Emma who was trying not to laugh and walked out of the door.  
I stretched my arms and let out a sigh. “Hey uhm I didn't want to hide the fact that I was doing stuff with your best friend.” Dean said scaring me with the quietness of the door shutting. “Dude, it’s fine, she told me last night she liked you so whatever.” I said shrugging. “But to make up for it I need your car keys to pick up some stuff.” I said holding my hand out. We both went inside and he handed me his keys, after lecturing me about speed limits. 

 

I sat in the car blaring music and staring at the graveyard in front of me. I got out of the car holding a stuffed animal and balloons. I walked over to her grave. Alison Sue Moore. My sweet little sister. I crouched down in the grass placing the stuffed animal on her grave with the balloons tied to it. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited you in a while Ally, I’m sorry for that.” I whispered. “Last time I came to see you was the last time I was in town.” I said touching her tomb. “I found my older brothers. You would've loved them. They would had teased you then you’d black mail them to get you ice cream.” I smiled looking down at her grave, I felt tears stream down my face. “I miss you. I miss you so much. I miss you to infinity.” I whispered sitting down. “I plan on getting the tattoo I promised to get you. Maybe while I’m in town.” I whispered leaning on her stone. “I love you.” I whispered breaking into a sob then full blown crying. “Happy birthday little sis.” I whispered.

“Krissy!” Allison yelled as I walked into the house getting back from school. “Mommy bought me a new dress today isn't it pretty?” She asked. I smiled and nodded. “It is, you look really cute in it sweetie.” I said picking her up. “Can we go to the park?” She asked. “I’m running on some errands, go ahead.” My mom said smiling at me. I put Allison down and helped her tie her boots.  
I smiled as she skipped around going from the swings to the slide. Giggling happily. I looked at my phone texting Emma. She was talking about her new boyfriend Phillip and how he was good in bed. I heard a loud scream and looked up to see Allison, a man was biting her, Vampire. I grabbed the blade and ran at him, easily chopping his head off. He was probably new or something because he looked confused. Afterwards I had called 9-1-1 and told them what happened, I was carrying my sister while running towards the police station. By the time she got to the hospital she was already dead. To make matters worse my mom was speeding and died in an accident. 

I pulled my knees tighter. “If I would have paid more attention, you would be alive.” I whispered rubbing my eyes. “If I would have ran faster, you might still be alive. You’d be learning how to hunt right about now, How to tell the difference between things.” I let out a sob crying. “Hell, maybe you wouldn’t be in the hunting business. You’d be aiming to be an actress, taking acting lessons. Or maybe even a vet, you loved animals so much. You bawled your eyes out every time someone had their dog out and had to leave.” I said crying harder. “I remember you throwing a fit every time I had to leave for school because you didn’t want me to go.” I whispered closing my eyes.

I woke up some time later, laying on her grave. I stood up and let out a long sigh. “I’ll visit you again before I leave.” I said kissing my hand and placing it on the ground. I stood up and walked to the car. I turned it on and listened to the music driving to the nearest tattoo shop.

I stared at the tattoo on my chest. Angel wings in purple. I grabbed my soda and got out of the car walking into my motel room. “Where have you been?” Dean asked. “Why do you look like you been crying?” Sam asked. Michael was sitting on the couch with Lucifer and Emma was staring at me, knowing what was going on. “Guy’s don’t bug her.” Emma said hugging me. “Did you get in a fight, or caught up with something?” Dean asked. “No.” I whispered. “I was visiting my little sister.” I said swallowing the lump in my throat. “Then why are you covered in dirt, and look like you've been crying?” Dean asked not believing my story. “Because she’s been dead for three years.” I mumbled. “Oh.” Both he and Sam said not knowing what to do. “And I got the tattoo I promised to get when I turned eighteen.” I said forcing a smile. “Where?” Emma asked. I pulled down my shirt a little to show the wings. 

“So angel wings?” Dean questioned. “She had always said one day, when she went to heaven, she was going to have god make her an angel so she could help people.” I whispered tears threatening to fall. “She liked thinking she was secretly an angel and wouldn’t get her powers until she was older.” I whispered. I felt someone hug me and looked up to see Lucifer. “What was her name?” Dean asked. “Allison Sue Moore.” Emma answered for me. “Alright boy’s whose names that don’t start with L get out.” Emma said pushing people out. Dean and Sam made sounds of protests but Emma forced them out. 

I felt Lucifer pick me up and wrap my legs around him and he carried me to the bed. “I like the tattoo.” He whispered tracing it softly. It hurt slightly, it being a new tattoo in all but I didn’t really mind. “I could pretend you got it for me.” He whispered. “But because you got it for her, I can’t allow myself to do that.” He whispered lowering his head to kiss it. “I would have loved to meet her.” He whispered. “She would have begged you to make her an angel.” I whispered smiling at the thought of her pestering him twenty four seven. “I can’t turn someone into something they already are.” He whispered. I felt my eyes water at that. I buried my face in his chest hugging him tightly. “Sorry I-” I cut him off by crashing my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest.


	6. Love

I sat up in my room, Emma was packing stuff along with Sam and Dean. “Morning, we got a job in Nebraska.” Dean said as he grabbed some bags. “Before we go I promised Ally to visit her.” I said stretching. “Ally?” Dean questioned. “Allison, my sister.” I said grabbing the clothes Emma left out for me. I walked into the bathroom and changed into them.   
We stood at Allison’s grave. “Hey little sis.” I whispered crouching down. “I’m going on a hunt, but like I promised I’d come see you, I brought Sam and Dean.” I whispered tears streaming down my face. I kissed my hand and placed it on her grave. “We’re glad to finally meet you.” Sam said suddenly crouching down next to me. I smiled at him and Dean who was mimicking his younger brother’s actions. “Alright, let’s go.” I said standing up. 

Emma was driving and I sat next to her. “Here play a song.” She said handing me her phone. I looked through her music and ended up playing blue oyster cult. I sang along to the words. Emma glanced at me and smiled. “Don’t fear the reaper!” She said singing along with me. I smiled and laughed a little, both of us were singing like shit. 

After a two weeks of driving we were in Nebraska, we had a motel and the boys had a room and we girls had a room. I was getting ready for the hunt with Emma. “So you guy’s dating?” I asked. “Yep, hope you don’t mind.” She answered awkwardly. “Dude if I wasn’t okay with it he’d have a black eye by now.” I said shaking my head. We loaded into the car and headed to the bar. “Hello boys.” Crowley said appearing out of nowhere. He looked at me and Emma. “Ah just the Gals I wanted to see.” He said smiling. He grabbed me and Emma’s arms and teleported. 

We were in a dark cell like room. “Now let the fun begin.” Crowley said smirking. “Emma!” I yelled. I closed my eyes and summoned the angel power. I smiled as Crowley took a step back. I turned to Emma to see her eyes had turned black. I smiled at Crowley to see he was gone. He reappeared behind Emma and shoved a knife in her back. I screamed and caught her before she fell to the ground. Several demons were surrounding us now, Crowley was gone. I frowned as they all lunged and let the angels light glow. I grabbed onto arms, legs, whatever body part I could. As soon as they were all gone I closed my eyes thinking of the nearest hospital. 

I appeared outside the hospital and ran inside. “Someone help, she’s been stabbed!” I screamed. A nurse came running along with several others taking Emma from me. They asked me a million questions, where we were, how I brought her here, what were we doing when it happened. Then questions about her. 

I paced the empty waiting room waiting for Sam and Dean. “Excuse me, Kristal.” I looked up to see the doctor. “She’ll be okay, you can see her now.” He announced. I ran past him and to her room. She was sleeping soundly. “I don’t know if you know, or if she even does but she’s a month pregnant.” He announced. “She’s what?” I asked. “She’d pregnant. The baby is fine, healthy and a strong heartbeat. So is Emma, you were smart to not take the knife out.” He said. “Yeah thanks.” I said. 

Suddenly Sam, Dean, Lucifer, and Castiel came in. I stared at Dean as the doctor excused himself. “So what’s the news?” Sam asked. I forced a smile. “She lost a lot of blood so I ended up having to give some, but other than that she’s fine. Except I have something to tell you all.” I said looking down. I didn’t know how well Dean would react. “What is it Kristal?” Dean asked, he looked on the verge of tears. “She’s pregnant.” I mumbled. “She’s what?” He asked. “Pregnant, a month pregnant.” I said looking up at him. He smiled. “You mean, I’m going to be a dad?” Dean asked. I nodded. He grabbed me and hugged me, squeezing all the air out of me. “I’m so happy.” He said laughing.

We had been there for a few hours before Emma woke up. Castiel healed her up a little so she would get out quicker. We left her and Dean alone to discuss things. I sat in the waiting room with Lucifer and Sam. “Hey maybe you should go get some air, I’ve noticed you’ve been shaking since we got here.” Sam said I shook my head. “It’s because I don’t ever use the angel powers, I’ve used them once in ten years so it’s just me reacting to it.” I said running a hand through my hair. “But I think I’ve found a way to get rid of my powers.” I said. “How?” Lucifer asked. “Emma was stabbed with a demon blade, while she was passed out with that much blood loss the demon part should have took over, it didn’t. So if that’s how it works then maybe if I get stabbed with an angel blade, I’ll be human.” I answered. 

After Dean came out to get me he walked me into the room. “So we’re discussing baby names.” Emma said smiling. “We want to know if it’s a girl, how you feel about Allison Winchester.” Dean said. I smiled and hugged Emma then Dean. “I love it.” I said smiling. “And if it’s a boy?” I asked. “Well we don’t know.” Emma said. How about John?” I asked. “After dad?” Dean asked. I nodded. “I like it.” Emma whispered holding her stomach. 

I sighed as I walked into my motel room. We were kicked out of Emma’s room because ‘visiting hours were over’. I had to sleep in our room all alone. I didn’t want to be alone. I felt the bed dip beside me and saw Lucifer. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. “You aren’t alone.” He whispered.


End file.
